Haunted Pokemon White of Evil and more Evil!
Based on all the haunted games. ---- One day, I was walking home after skool and I found a pokemon white case with a cartridge in. I was a big fan of the fifth generation, especially white, so I picked it up and looked at the sticker on the front. It said: Pokemon White, Special Edition! Awesome, I thought. I ran home and popped into my DSi, and started playing. I chose Snivy as my starter, and played for a while. Then I got to Dragonspiral Tower, where N was capturing Reshiram. I got to the top, as normal, and N had caught Reshiram, but then there was a roar. The top of the tower was crumbling, and a falling rock crushed N and killed him. The name of the tower suddenly changed to PatrixxxSpiral Tower, and a cutscene focusing on the top of the tower played. Patrixxx's face appeared over the tower, and said this "You can run but you can hide!" The character started running, until he was no longer on screen. Patrixxx looked at me, and then he broke the fourth wall. "Hello Player. You are doomed. Ha. Ha. Ha." He then sucked me into the game!!! I am speaking because I have no computer now!!! HELP ME- "Ha. Ha. Ha." "I am done drawing power from this game. Now I am free, and even stronger."Oh, and one more thing.... YOUR NEXT! (sort of) See you next time. Ok, so, let me introduce myself, my name is Earl. E. Demise. I had just found a Pokemon FireRed game, "Special edition", but no case with it. It was strange, but I didn't care. Next to it, I found a flash drived, signed E.P. I think it's just the old owner's initials.. I put it into my computer, and a note pad file popped up about some kid's death and "Patrixxx." Wow, a failed attempt at scaring me. I pooped the 'red cart in my DS, and I began to play. Its awesome. I got to choose a starter right away, Strange. I picked a Charmander, and got to raise him, got all the badges. I'm having fun. Char (my charmander, who is now a Charizard) is following me, like in Heartgold/Soulsilver, and he talking in telepathy! He's a fire/flying/physhic pokemon! I turned around to talk to him in Viridian Forest, and it said this... "Charizard is scared and flew away, bringing all your pokemon, but with no room for you! He is sorry!" Oh shoot. I know something is about to go down. I am hearing chainsaw noises, probably from Jeffery, but The Rake killed the chainsaw noise guy and ran away. Strange, though. What?? My DSI is emitting this sort of signal, and its buzzing.! Gah! The lights went out!!! I am hearing footsteps, not my own, though. OH MY GOurjhfiwhfiokhfkoafhioaofojoidhoiafhfoiiafopphhkdnakdkf?F'f/w'f/ "Hahaha." "He is dead and you will be..." SOON! Category:Paukymaun Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:Satire Category:Shok ending Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Vidya games Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki